The Entertainer
by Lilium Madder
Summary: Alors que John Watson se réjouit d'entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami, se montre moins enthousiaste que lui, ayant différentes choses à régler au sein du château. Des événements extérieurs à l'école vont cependant éveiller sa curiosité. Les examens de fin d'année risquent bien d'être le cadet des soucis des deux jeunes hommes...


Hello everyone ! Voici **The Entertainer**, un crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock. Pour la petite histoire, tout est parti d'une question anodine posée par Aka-tan à Alison L. Lewis (car nous écrivons cette fic à quatre mains) : "À ton avis, John serait à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ?"... Et là, le "drame". On s'est emballées et on a eu l'envie d'écrire cette fanfiction.

L'univers de Harry Potter est bien présent mais les personnages non (à l'exception des fondateurs, fantômes, etc). Ce sont donc les personnages de Sherlock qui peuplent cet univers ^^ Ne faites pas attention, on n'a pas forcément respecté les écarts d'âge entre certains persos.

Ce premier chapitre est écrit par les deux auteurs, Alison L. Lewis et Aka-tan. Par la suite, nous écrirons à tour de rôle, suivant le sujet du chapitre ou autres :)

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, les personnages à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Let the game begin**

La vieille locomotive du Poudlard Express siffla, le train s'ébranla et, doucement, se mit en marche. John Watson adressa un dernier signe de la main à sa mère, dont le sourire trahissait une légère inquiétude. Le jeune homme savait très bien quelle en était la source: il avait dix-sept ans et s'apprêtait à entamer sa toute dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender les examens de fin d'année, les fameux ASPIC, mais un sentiment bien plus important commençait à l'animer : celui de la liberté. C'était la dernière fois qu'il ferait ce trajet en direction de l'Écosse, et, dans une dizaine de mois, sa vie adulte pourrait commencer. Comme beaucoup de sorciers de son âge, il n'avait pris aucune décision concrète concernant son avenir, mais la simple notion de cette nouvelle autonomie qui s'offrirait à lui en fin d'année le réjouissait.

Né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père Moldu, John Watson connaissait chacune des deux cultures. Le métier de son père, médecin, l'intéressait beaucoup, et songeait à exercer le même dans le monde magique : guérisseur. Il savait qu'il se plairait dans ce domaine-là, mais la profession d'Auror lui convenait également. John ressentait un certain besoin d'être utile et d'aider les autres. L'Auror agissait avant le mal, le guérisseur après il lui suffisait maintenant de déterminer ce qu'il préférait.

- Pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur ton visage ? demanda une voix grave caractéristique.

John, tiré de ses pensées, reporta son regard sur le jeune homme assis sur la banquette d'en face. Il reconnaissait bien dans cette remarque l'habituelle sympathie de son meilleur ami, Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes était à la fois la caricature parfaite d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et son exact opposé. Dans son attitude, il était un adolescent capricieux et imbu de lui-même, conscient de ses talents et qualités. Ses tendances autistes et égocentriques l'avaient fermé à toutes sortes de relations sociales. Sherlock considérait la majorité des êtres humains comme de sombres idiots, et préférait ne pas les fréquenter. « Être seul, ça me protège », avait-il déclaré un jour – John s'était d'ailleurs demandé ce qu'il avait réellement cherché à exprimer par cette formule. Il n'empêchait que, depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ces deux garçons que tout opposait s'étaient liés d'une rare et forte amitié. Il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où John s'était dit qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un associé ou un larbin à ses yeux, mais Sherlock, en toute réserve, avait vite fait de lui prouver que cela n'était pas le cas. Les émotions, les sentiments et autres attaches n'étaient pas du fort du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait décidé de se fermer à ce genre de futilités, afin de laisser son cerveau se consacrer entièrement à l'essentiel. Telle était la part adulte, voire surhumaine, de Sherlock Holmes : il possédait un esprit brillant, une véritable machine à réfléchir qui, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, lui permettait de connaître un tas d'informations sur n'importe quelle personne. John se souvenait de leur première rencontre : il avait onze ans et s'était installé, intimidé, dans le même compartiment que lui. Prostré dans la même posture que ce jour présent – ses longues jambes repliées contre son torse – il l'avait sondé de son regard bleu glacial puis avait dressé une longue liste d'informations sur l'ascendance, le caractère et la manière d'appréhender Poudlard du jeune Watson. John se rappelait encore de l'admiration qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant pour son futur meilleur ami.

Sherlock accordait énormément d'importance à ses qualités intellectuelles. C'était sans surprise qu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, où il n'avait trouvé que des camarades qu'il n'estimait pas à leur place dans cette maison. Au sein de l'école, les avis étaient bien différents le concernant. Élèves comme professeurs, certains l'admiraient, d'autres le haïssaient – par simple jalousie ou pour son attitude hautaine – mais peu pouvaient prétendre y être indifférents : il dégageait un certain magnétisme, ce jeune sorcier au flot de paroles impressionnant et à l'allure mystérieuse. Ses cheveux sombres et légèrement ondulés recouvraient légèrement ses yeux d'un bleu électrique. Dépassant John d'au moins deux têtes, sa silhouette était plutôt imposante malgré sa fine carrure. De plus, dès qu'il se mettait à parler, le silence se créait autour de lui : sa voix de baryton avait un effet paralysant. Or, Sherlock parlait peu, il ne faisait cet effort souvent que pour se rendre intéressant – il excellait dans ce domaine – ou critiquer la manière d'agir ou de penser des autres, à commencer par John…

La remarque sur son sourire ne l'avait pas vraiment affecté. Après six ans d'amitié avec Sherlock, il s'était habitué à se faire traiter d'idiot, d'ignorant et d'esprit banal à longueur de journée.

- Il y a de quoi se réjouir, non ? Sherlock, c'est notre dernière année avant de se lancer dans la vraie vie.

- Ne me fais pas ce numéro-là, John, dans quelques heures tu t'imprégneras de chaque instant passé au château en pensant que c'est le dernier.

- Je pensais que toi aussi, t'en serais ravi, répliqua John, ignorant la réflexion de son ami. Tu viens de passer l'été entier à t'incruster sur des scènes de crime pour passer le temps.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me réjouir de quitter l'école, tant que je n'ai pas _tout_ découvert.

John soupira. Il n'y avait pas plus borné que Sherlock. Dès sa première année d'études, il s'était mis en tête qu'il parviendrait à comprendre le fonctionnement exact de Poudlard. Il était absolument fasciné par les quatre fondateurs et leur puissance. Chaque passage secret, chaque type de sorcellerie, chaque infime recoin l'intéressait. Six ans de recherches ne lui avaient pas suffi à percer tous les mystères du château, mais son orgueil le poussait à continuer. John s'était laissé entraîner dans cette histoire, un peu malgré lui. Il trouvait certes Poudlard extraordinaire, mais n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir tout savoir à son sujet.

- Il ne me reste que dix mois et beaucoup trop à savoir. Mais c'est faisable. Il faudra être efficace, je compte sur ton aide, ajouta Sherlock.

- Sept ans ne suffisent pas, et de toute façon, personne ne peut y arriver. Il s'agit quand même des quatre plus grands sorciers de tous les temps…

Sherlock ne répondit rien et fit reposer sa tête contre la vitre. John pouvait deviner qu'il méprisait intérieurement ses paroles. Sans trop y croire, il pouvait également considérer ce mutisme comme une confirmation de ses propos, mais Sherlock ne s'abaisserait pas à cela.

La première heure du trajet passa relativement vite. Dans le compartiment des deux jeunes hommes, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les couinements de Speedy, le rat de ce John, et les bruissements des pages de la Gazette du Sorcier que lisait ce dernier. Sherlock était nerveux : rester plus de sept heures sans pouvoir faire grand-chose le rendait fou. Il avait besoin d'une distraction constante, et n'attendait qu'une chose : arriver au château.

- Tiens, t'as vu ça ? Jim Moriarty a gagné le Tournoi de la Jeunesse Magique, annonça John, parcourant une demi-page d'article à ce sujet.

- En quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser ?

- C'est un élève de Poudlard.

- Qui n'a rien fait de notable…

Jim Moriarty était typiquement du genre de personnes qui ne présentait rien d'intéressant aux yeux de Sherlock. Il était de la même année qu'eux, à Serpentard, et était considéré comme l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Il fallait dire que tout lui réussissait. Nommé préfet-en-chef, excellant en pratiquement toutes les matières, élève charismatique et brillant, il était aimé de la quasi-totalité des élèves. Sherlock n'y prêtait guère attention, considérant cette popularité et ses relations avec les autres comme des frivolités sans importance.

Le tournoi qu'il avait remporté était de grande renommée au Royaume-Uni. Il était destiné aux jeunes sorciers de dix-sept à vingt ans. Moriarty, ayant eu dix-sept ans en fin de sixième année, s'y était présenté et en était ressorti vainqueur. John l'avait côtoyé dans certains cours communs durant ses six ans d'études, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il n'en était pas moins impressionné par sa victoire au tournoi.

Le temps devenait long. Les sujets de conversation se faisaient rares, d'autant qu'avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock, il était difficile d'en trouver un qu'il jugeait utile d'exploiter. John avait déjà lu plusieurs fois les articles de la Gazette et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il regardait son rat, qui était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas trop importuné par la situation.

- Bon ! dit soudainement John en se levant. Je reviens, je vais voir… Tu sais, Mike et les autres.

- Oui, vas-y, répondit Sherlock, pensif.

John traversa le wagon en quête du compartiment de ses autres amis. Sherlock n'aurait pas supporté de passer le trajet entier avec eux. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un compartiment uniquement pour tous les deux, tâche amplement facilitée par l'animosité générale envers Sherlock.

- Watson ! s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux sombres.

- Hey, Carl.

La porte d'un compartiment coulissa et John y découvrit un bon nombre d'élèves de septième année. Le jeune homme qui l'avait hélé répondait au nom de Carl Powers, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dont John faisait partie. Il était réputé pour sa verve railleuse et ses sarcasmes incessants. À sa gauche se tenait Louise Mortimer, une jolie Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Était appuyé contre la fenêtre Joe Harrison, un Serpentard de grande taille au regard agressif. Sur la banquette d'en face, John put voir Mike Stamford, sûrement son ami le plus proche après Sherlock, un garçon enrobé et rieur qui était aussi à Gryffondor. À ses côtés, Bill Murray, de Poufsouffle, un jeune homme qui partageait l'attrait de John pour la médecine. Lui et Mike avaient été nommés préfets-en-chef dans leur maison respective.

Le sourire de John s'effaça aussitôt qu'il vit Jeanette Cooper. Elle était très jolie elle aussi, faisait également partie de la maison Poufsouffle, mais elle était surtout l'une de ses anciennes petites-amies. Leur relation ne s'était pas bien terminée, et John avait encore honte de la cause de leur séparation. Sherlock, évidemment. Jeanette n'avait pas apprécié tout le temps que John consacrait à Sherlock, et l'avait quitté sans lui laisser une seule chance de se racheter. Cette rupture n'avait fait que d'accroître les rumeurs sur l'orientation sexuelle de John. Certains – pour ne pas dire beaucoup – pensaient que la seule explication valable au fait que l'on pût supporter de fréquenter si longtemps Sherlock Holmes, c'était d'en être amoureux. Or, ce n'était pas le cas de John, qui avait cependant renoncé à le répéter à tout le monde. Les gens croyaient ce qu'ils voulaient bien croire…

Jeanette gratifia John d'un sourire crispé en guise de salutation. Les autres occupants du compartiment lui réservèrent un accueil plus chaleureux et lui firent une place. Il resta une dizaine de minutes à bavarder avec eux cela lui faisait du bien de côtoyer des personnes normales.

De retour auprès de Sherlock, John put constater que son ami s'était changé. Il arborait à présent la traditionnelle robe de sorcier, et une cravate mal attachée aux couleurs de Serdaigle. John en fit de même et se cala contre la banquette, à demi allongé.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-heure de trajet lorsqu'une silhouette féminine se présenta devant leur compartiment. Elle frappa quelques coups timides contre la vitre et John l'invita à entrer. Sherlock eut un regard d'abord quelque peu méprisant, puis l'on put voir une idée se former dans son esprit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, manifestement faux.

- Salut, vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Molly, quel plaisir ! Bien et toi ? dit Sherlock d'un ton exagérément enthousiaste.

John regardait, exaspéré, son ami se répandre en flatteries et sympathie artificielles. Il se demandait bien comment la jeune Molly Hooper ne se rendait pas compte de son hypocrisie. Ou peut-être qu'elle en avait conscience mais choisissait simplement de l'ignorer. Cette dernière option ne le surprendrait pas, connaissant la nature patiente et conciliante de la jeune fille. Il avait toujours trouvé Sherlock trop rude avec elle, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'en défendait pas. Oh, il en avait bien une petite idée, mais ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives…

Molly Hooper avait seize ans et était de Sang-Mêlé. Sa persévérance, sa curiosité intellectuelle et son sens de la loyauté faisaient d'elle une Poufsouffle avérée. Discrète et réservée, elle ne présentait apparemment aucune qualité susceptible d'intéresser Sherlock. Or, elle avait un atout considérable par rapport aux autres élèves : elle était la nièce d'Agrippina Hooper, la bibliothécaire. Quand Sherlock l'avait appris, il y avait quelques années de cela, il s'était précipité à sa rencontre et avait sympathisé avec elle, non sans l'aide de John. Ce lien de parenté permettait de précieux accès à la Réserve de la bibliothèque, synonyme d'une grande aide dans la quête de savoir de Sherlock.

- Meena est avec les préfets, j'en ai profité pour venir vous parler…

- Tu es la bienvenue, Molly, lui assura John.

- Comment étaient vos vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, Sherlock les a passées à… visiter quelques scènes de crime, moldues pour la plupart. Je l'ai accompagné, une seule fois. Disons que ses petites intrusions n'ont pas vraiment plu aux policiers.

- Ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Ils ne _veulent_ pas m'écouter, ils n'acceptent pas d'avoir tort, affirma Sherlock.

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna John. Et toi, Molly ?

- Oh, rien de spécial. Deux semaines en Amérique avec mes parents, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Leur conversation durait depuis quelques minutes, quand le train se mit à ralentir. Molly salua ses amis et regagna son compartiment pour rassembler ses affaires. John replaça Speedy dans sa cage et vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Fait quoi ? répliqua Sherlock tout en nouant l'écharpe de Serdaigle autour de son cou.

- L'hypocrite. Avec Molly.

- J'ai besoin d'accéder à la Réserve le plus vite possible. Si elle est de bonne humeur, ça aidera…

John secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. L'année n'avait même pas encore commencé et il était déjà odieux. Sherlock venait d'atteindre l'âge adulte mais se comportait en véritable enfant.

Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Mr Hornung, le garde-chasse, rassemblait les premières années pour les conduire aux barques. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil discret aux nouvelles têtes et se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait peu de lumière, difficile de désigner qui irait où.

Les calèches destinées à conduire les élèves au château les attendaient. Sherlock et John grimpèrent dans l'une d'entre elles, déjà occupée par Bill Murray, Mike Stamford et Louise Mortimer. Sherlock les salua froidement et John échangea un regard timide avec Louise. Ce détail n'échappa point à Sherlock qui dissimula un sourire derrière son écharpe.

Les contours sombres du château se dessinaient dans la nuit. Il était toujours bon d'y revenir après deux mois. Une fois les imposantes portes de Poudlard, passées, il ne manquait plus que quelques mètres à faire pour accéder au cœur de l'école, où se déroulait la traditionnelle cérémonie de la Répartition.

Dès l'instant où John pénétra dans la Grande Salle, ce fut comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Et, pour la première fois, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'il était sur le point d'assister à sa dernière Répartition.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sherlock, John se dirigea avec le reste de sa maison jusqu'à leur table, située à l'extrême gauche de la salle. Il se glissa entre Sebastian Moran, un élève de septième année grand et musclé, et Sarah Sawyer. John et elle étaient sortis ensemble l'année précédente. Leur histoire n'avait duré que deux mois, mais ils étaient restés en très bons termes. Aussi, dès qu'elle le vit, Sarah le salua avec entrain et lui demanda comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances.

John chercha Sherlock du regard. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver : attablé avec les autres Serdaigle, son ami restait néanmoins à l'écart, comme si un mur le séparait du reste des élèves. C'était vrai, en un sens. Sherlock ne s'était jamais réellement intégré. Il ne parlait que rarement avec les autres Serdaigle et, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était avec un air supérieur détestable. Du coup, ses camarades l'évitaient, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il rapportait beaucoup de points à leur maison. John ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur : il ignorait toujours comment il faisait pour supporter Sherlock depuis tant d'années. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'ennuyer Sherlock. Il aimait la solitude. Moins il y avait de gens autour de lui, mieux il se portait.

John se demanda si Sherlock et lui seraient devenus amis s'ils ne s'étaient jamais assis dans le même compartiment, six ans plus tôt. Peut-être pas. John voyait mal quand est-ce qu'ils se seraient parlé. Pendant les cours ? Sherlock ne prenait la parole que pour se moquer des réponses idiotes des autres et pour montrer qu'il était bien plus fort qu'eux. Mais la réponse n'avait pas d'importance : ils avaient fait leur premier voyage en train ensemble et, depuis, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la même maison, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut pour laisser entrer les élèves de première année menés par le professeur de Sortilèges, Mrs Hudson, qui se trouvait également être directrice-adjointe et directrice de Poufsouffle. De tous les professeurs de l'école, c'était elle que John appréciait le plus. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, et dégageait une chaleur presque maternelle. De plus, elle n'était pas particulièrement exigeante.

John trouvait attendrissant de voir les première année s'extasier devant les milliers de chandelles flottant dans l'air et pousser des petits cris en regardant le plafond qui recréait un vrai ciel d'un noir bleuté. Il avait eu la même réaction qu'eux, en arrivant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Bien que sa mère lui eût maintes fois affirmé que le château était le bâtiment le plus merveilleux qu'elle eût jamais vu, John avait été bluffé en le voyant de ses propres yeux. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un sorcier. Mais voir ce lieu si… _magique_… avait rendu tout bien plus réel.C'était son arrivée à Poudlard qui avait fait de lui un véritable sorcier, bien plus que l'achat de sa baguette chez Ollivander.

Le professeur Hudson avait posé un tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé devant les première année. Lorsque le Choixpeau magique s'anima et se mit à chanter, John regarda avec amusement des nouveaux sursauter. Sa chanson, comme chaque année, énonçait les différentes qualités que l'on retrouvait dans les quatre maisons de l'école. Rien de bien original, pensa John.

Mike dut partager son avis, car, tandis que toute la salle applaudissait après que le Choixpeau fut redevenu silencieux, il se contenta de dire, l'air déçu :

— Pour notre dernière année, il aurait pu faire un effort ! C'est toujours la même chose…

À côté de lui, Henry Knight opina.

La cérémonie de Répartition put enfin commencer. Le professeur Hudson se mit à appeler les élèves un par un, par ordre alphabétique.

En voyant Adamson, Vincent s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le teint légèrement verdâtre, John repensa avec nostalgie à sa propre Répartition, des années auparavant.

À cette époque, John n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il n'avait aucun talent, ne se reconnaissait dans aucune maison. Il était certain qu'il faudrait au Choixpeau une intense réflexion pour le placer quelque part, pour trouver en lui quelque chose de spécial. Ou bien il serait envoyé rapidement à Poufsouffle — sa sœur Harriet lui avait un jour dit que c'était là-bas qu'on envoyait ceux qui n'avaient leur place nulle part ailleurs.

Il avait été un peu rassuré par le fait que ses futurs camarades de classe fussent presque tous dans le même état d'anxiété que lui.

Seul Sherlock avait été imperturbable ce jour-là. Chaque fois qu'un élève était appelé, Sherlock chuchotait le nom de la maison dans laquelle il pensait que l'élève serait envoyé. Il n'eut pratiquement jamais tort.

Alors que le professeur Hudson venait d'appeler Harrison, Joe, Sherlock s'était penché vers John, ses yeux bleus le transperçant.

— Gryffondor, lui avait annoncé Sherlock.

— Quoi ? s'était étranglé John, tandis que Joe venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Il venait d'être appelé par le professeur Hudson. Il s'était contenté d'afficher ce qui ressemblait fortement à un sourire, avant que le Choixpeau ne frôle son crâne et ne l'envoie à Serdaigle.

Lorsque le tour de John était arrivé, il s'était dirigé vers le tabouret le dos droit, tachant de masquer sa peur. Le professeur lui avait alors posé le vieux chapeau trop grand pour lui sur sa tête, le privant de sa vue. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

— GRYFFONDOR !

John s'était senti hébété. Quoi ? Gryffondor ? Aussi vite ? Alors qu'il s'était avancé vers sa nouvelle maison, il avait vu Sherlock, à la table des Serdaigle, le regarder avec un petit air satisfait. Il avait été le seul n'appartenant pas à Gryffondor à applaudir.

John revint dans l'instant présent et accueillit Diane Weaver à la table des Gryffondor avec des applaudissements. Il constata que, comme chaque année, Sherlock tentait de deviner où iraient les première année. Et, comme chaque année, au vu de l'air triomphant qu'il affichait, il réussissait presque à tous les coups.

La cérémonie se termina par l'envoi de Damon Yougman à Poufsouffle. Le professeur Hudson sortit de la salle pour ranger le Choixpeau puis regagna rapidement la table des professeurs, de son pas un peu hésitant.

Conan Doyle, actuel directeur de Poudlard, se leva. C'était un homme de carrure imposante, tout comme l'était sa moustache semblant dater du siècle passé. C'était un très grand sorcier qui, avant d'accéder au poste de directeur, avait travaillé des années en tant que professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait écrit des centaines de livres, la plupart ayant bien sûr un rapport avec l'Histoire, magique ou moldue. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait écrit quelques livres policiers ayant connus un franc succès, mais tout le monde savait qu'il en avait désormais honte.

— Bienvenue, dit-il de sa voix grave en balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année scolaire, qu'elle soit la première ou la dernière. Sur ce : bon appétit.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire de longs discours. Il réservait cela pour ses livres. John lui en fut reconnaissant : il était affamé.

Des mets succulents apparurent d'un coup à chaque table. John se jeta presque sur des côtelettes d'agneau, des pommes de terre sautées et des haricots verts.

À côté de lui, Sarah était en pleine discussion avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Elle devait lui parler de sa récente promotion : elle avait toujours voulu être nommée préfète-en-chef.

— John ? demanda Carl Powers, la bouche pleine de frites. Tu comptes rejouer ou…

Il faillit s'étouffer et Lucy Harrison lui donna une grande claque dans le dos. Sebastian, qui se trouvait en face de Carl, eut le visage couvert de frites. Il fusilla Carl du regard, tout en s'essuyant avec sa serviette.

— Désolé, Sebastian, toussota Carl. Merci, Harrison. Ouais… Donc, je disais. Tu veux rejouer dans l'équipe ?

John comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Il jouait au poste de batteur depuis sa cinquième année.

— Je me présenterai aux sélections, oui. C'est toi le nouveau capitaine, non ?

Carl bomba le torse. Il n'était pas très impressionnant, mais John avait appris à ne pas le sous-estimer. Carl était un attrapeur incroyable et il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Il pouvait tourmenter les autres sans avoir besoin d'utiliser ses poings.

— Bien sûr ! J'aurais déjà dû le devenir en quatrième, après le départ de Smith…

Il soupira avec exagération. John savait qu'il en avait voulu à Capaldi d'être devenu capitaine à sa place. Mais Carl avait été suffisamment intelligent pour ne jamais le dire à voix haute.

Pendant le dessert, John, Sarah, Mike et Sebastian se mirent à parler des ASPIC qu'ils devraient passer dans quelques mois, tandis que Carl leur lançait un regard qui leur disait clairement d'arrêter de se prendre la tête.

— Ça devient sérieux, là, annonça gravement Mike en attrapant une part de tarte.

— Ça ne l'était pas déjà avant ? rétorqua Sebastian. Le seul examen véritablement dur, c'est celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Je n'arriverai jamais à retenir toutes ces dates.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment à parler de leurs points forts et de leurs points faibles. John avait toujours été un élève moyen, mais la matière qu'il détestait le plus et où il était le plus désespérant, c'était sans hésitation la botanique. Il préférait de loin la Défense contre les forces du Mal, avec ses créatures fascinantes et dangereuses.

Le professeur Doyle mit un terme au banquet par un simple « bonne nuit ». On avait dit à John qu'à une époque, les élèves et les professeurs devaient chanter l'hymne de l'école, mais que cette tradition avait été abandonnée lorsque le professeur Doyle était devenu directeur. Encore un bon changement que Doyle avait apporté à l'école, se dit John.

Avant que John ait eu le temps de se lever, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna. Sherlock. Bien sûr.

— Viens, dit Sherlock alors que les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Ça ressemblait presque à un ordre.

— _Maintenant ?_ Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? Je suis fatigué.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas que la fatigue puisse dissuader quelqu'un d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il insista :

—Molly est d'accord pour y aller ce soir.

John remarqua pour la première fois la fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Molly regardait Sherlock avec une expression lasse, tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes. Elle n'avait pas l'air emballé par cette idée. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Sherlock. Et ce dernier en profitait outrageusement.

— Non. On ira demain, si tu veux. Je veux dormir. Et je suis sûr que Molly aussi.

Elle parut embarrassée. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien que Sherlock se servait d'elle. John espérait sincèrement qu'un jour elle l'enverrait promener.

Cette réponse ne fit pas plaisir à Sherlock. Il fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, quand John le coupa avec une certaine irritation :

— Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je devrai dormir dehors. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la Grande Salle rapidement, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son ami.

Sa salle commune avait l'énorme désavantage de se trouver au septième étage, dans la tour de Gryffondor. L'estomac plein, John monta les escaliers en courant comme un dératé. À bout de souffle, il arriva enfin à l'étage souhaité. Il eut de la chance. Le passage menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor était encore ouvert. John se faufila parmi le groupe de trois filles restantes, dont faisait partie Lucy Harrison, et rentra avec elles.

— C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe ? demanda-t-il à Lucy, tandis que le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivotait derrière eux.

John la trouvait plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et sa moue boudeuse qui la rendait étrangement attirante. Mais quand elle avait son sourire sarcastique, John la trouvait tout de suite moins charmante. Comme maintenant.

— Quoi ? Tu n'écoutais pas quand Henry a donné le mot de passe ?

Elle connaissait très bien la réponse. John savait qu'elle brûlait juste d'envie de montrer sa « supériorité de préfète ».

— Tu sais, je peux très bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre…

— Clostridium botulinum ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune. Il était épuisé, légèrement nauséeux d'avoir dû courir avec l'estomac rempli et avait hâte de retrouver son lit moelleux.

Comme tous les ans, ses affaires étaient déjà dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas la force de défaire sa valise et se contenta de l'ouvrir pour attraper un pyjama au hasard.

John l'enfila et souhaita une bonne nuit à Mike, qui était en train de lire un livre dans son lit. Carl et Sebastian n'étaient pas encore montés dans leur dortoir.

Tout en se glissant sous ses draps, John se demanda si Sherlock avait renoncé à ses plans et était allé dans sa salle commune. Le connaissant, rien n'était moins sûr.

John s'endormit moins de cinq minutes après que sa tête eut touché son oreiller.


End file.
